The present invention relates generally to the field of fastener devices and, more specifically to improved screws and mating screwdrivers.
At the present state of the art a number of fastener type screws are available with an assortment of screw head configurations including slotted heads, Phillips heads and Allen heads. All suffer from one major shortcoming; that is, the tip of the screw driver is likely to slip out of the screw head. This wastes time and energy and may result in physical injury to the user when the screwdriver tip slips off a screw head and punctures the flesh of the user. Also, injury may particularly result if the screwdriver slips off an electrically active screw. State of the art screws are difficult to use in any position other than that in which force is applied in a downward direction otherwise a lateral component of the applied force is likely to cause the screwdriver to slip. Current fasteners also rely upon thread friction to lock the screw from turning after it has been installed. It is also quite difficult to decoratively cap existing fasteners.